New mutant from Lima!
by Why are you staring
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a unique mutant who is thought to be a human at his school. When proffeser Xavier finds him and invites him to attend Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Can he handle it? Will romance bloom? And what will happen when Magneto finds out his capabilities.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so let me explain something. This is happening only a few momths after x men first class. So it has the school up and running now.

McKinley highschool resides in Lima, Ohio. As times are now there are mutant teenagers hiding out in this school like many other schools. Unlike many other schools, this one has a club of mutants. Not that the rest of the school knows that. If they did they would cower away instead of bully these children.

This club is a glee club, the club children are,

-Rachel Berry, she can create a super sonic noise wave by screaming

-Finn Hudsen, can grow to be 10 feet tall

-Artie Abrams, genius he knows all knowledge. He is in a wheelchair.

-Mercedes Jones, can stretch her limbs and body

-Santana Lopez, mind control

-Quinn Fabray, can mimic anyone's voice

-Brittany Pierce, can communicate with animals

-Noah Puckerman, has super strength

Of course there are more but these are the ones everyone in school knows exist or acknowledge. Some mutants tend to stan there own. One mutant at McKinley is very unique. Not that the other mutants at school can tell. He is very good at hiding his abilities. He will make an appearance soon.

### Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. a####

Xavier rolled out of the newly fixed Cerebro with Beast.

"We must get to Lima, Ohio. There is a young boy who's energy level is off the charts." Xavier said as they walked into the achool.

"Proffeser, do we leave now? And who will you take with you?" Beast asked.

"Someone who has had a lot to deal with at a young age." Proffeser said thinking deeply.

'This child has had a very hard life. So who else has had trouble with emotions?' Xavier thought, _Ahh I know the perfect person.

"Buy two tickets to Lima as soon as possible. I know who I will take." Xavier said as he wheeled of to find the student.

##Mckinley high 10:26. KURTS POV

My teacher for Mutant studies just walled in and I hear him think "I wish these kids would just focus dam!it"

Yeah he is real great.

"Does anyone know the definition of mutant?" asked.

"Yeah a freak of nature!" Azimo calls from somewhere.

Yeah because nature hates us. I mean if we are freaks of nature then why do we exist? Might as well tell them what it really is. At least I was going to until Rachel screeching Berry raised her. Hand.

"A mutant is person who's DNA has been exposed to a toxin or virus that the body has adapted to." Rachel said smugly.

Rachel is a mutant, I know this because I can read her mind. Not that I do it often but... Want can you do? Apperantly that whole glee club has powers. Sadly they all only have one power. But that is almost all mutants. The whole glee club is kind of like an unstable fucked up family. I admire some of those in glee club but only because of their personality.

Take Santana Lopez for example, she has mind control. She doesn't even use it to her own accord. Not that she would admit to that. She uses her power to constantly get Brittany Peirce, the girl she loves, a chance to correct her mistakes. She I admire.

Next is Brittany Peirce, she is amazing. She may look like nothing than a dumb blonde but I've been in her head. She and I have conversations a lot. Although she thinks I'm her second contious. She is very intelligent and gets A's in all her classes. The only other person who knows that is Santana. I believe she will have a big role to plat in the future to come. Whether it be in he side of good or bad.

Then there is... wait never !imd the rest are du!b assholes. Like Rachel screachimg Berry, she I manipulative. She is only using Flint or whatever to jet beer up hithrer in glee club. She can scrwaxh supersonic noise waves. Talk about matching a personalOty.

Im only in sophomore year and 15 years old so I have to deal with the! For the next two years. Yay for me. Seriously tho..

"Kurt can I speak with you for a moment?". spoke.

Oh its the end of class. Whoops, doesn't matter I'll get good grades. I only have time to study or think. So I do. I walked up to desk.

"Yes ?" I ask him.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join my senior class? " aaked. What if I probe his mind?

"'"I hope he joins, he is the only one who cares to learn and care about mutant studies.."""

"Sure what time do you meet?" I ask. I probably don't have to go to the class at that time.

"We meet during 4th period on A days. What class do you have then?" He asks me.

"I have a free period so don't worry I will show up. Goodbye." With that I turn and walk away. I can practicalY hear the thank gods coming from his head even if I'm not trying to read it.

I take a look at my watch, 11:30, might as well hang out on the court yard. As I sit on the ground I can't help but feel like I'm out of place. I belong somewhere with people like me. I wish I could play with the elememts in school. Oh I see, your confused.

I have !multiple powers. Sometimes the only place o can retreat is my powers. My powers are,

-Mind reading

-Fire control

-Water control

-Earth/Rock control

-Air control

- and Hightend fighting skills

Not that I fight back when I get beat up. Can't have them knowing I'm a mutant. I would be sent to an execution quicker than you can say WHAT EXECUTION! Yeah some people believe mutants are going to destroy the world. Not that I'm saying we won't but we could beat regular people faster than they would think.

Bring bring bring

Shit I gotta get to class! I run into Spanish and hop in my seat just before comes in. He is also a mutant, can persuade himself out of almost any problem. He is also an asshole divk muncher.

"Hello class today we are going to be learning adjetices." says and now is were I st listening.

I can speak French, German, Italian, Chinese, and Spanish. All fluently. It's just how I spend my free time. Yeah, I know I sound like a horrid loaner. I'm not I swear I have Brittany, not that she knows I'm me. Or maybe she does. I'm not sure. But if she did she probably would Have confronted me. At least I hope she would. She would figure it out of she ever heard my voice

Mr. Shue suddenly calls me out "Kurt how do yo say adjective in Spanish?"

"Adjectivo, bien?" I ask with a fake smile. I hear a gasp from the aide of the room and see Brittany.

_"hey Brittany, i m sorry I didn't tell you before who I was." I tell her._

_"Its okay I'll talk to you later dolphin." She thinks._

_"Okay." I tell her and stop the mind link._

I can't stand . he doesn't even know Spanish. I tried to have a fluent conversation with me and he didn't have a clue what I was saying. Go school district right? Ugh, I can't wait till schools over and I can work in the garage. I love to fix up the cars that come in. I had to atop my fashion sense last year when the slshies started. So now I just wear great t shirts and tight fitting jeans. I know what you're thinking, I should pay attention in school. I don't think I can. My min always works a mile a minute. I guess its just how I am.

"Class dismissed." calls out.

I gather my things and start to stand up to leave. God I hate gym class, I always have to act weak. My fighting skills give me higher agility. I make it exactly one step onto the door when I'm pulled onto a delicate hug from Brittany.

"Let's go talk in the girls bathroom." She says and drags me down into the bathroom and starts talking." I'm so happy I found you. Know we can hang out and watch those movies you recommended to me. I can't believe you can read minds and talk to people like that. Its so cool."

I smile at her, "thanks but could you not tell anyone about me being a mutant okay. It can cause some problems for me."

"Can I tell Sanny. She wouldn't tell, I promise." Brittany asks with bug eyes and a grin.

"Yes you may tell her. But only because I believe she wouldn't tell anybody." I tell her and o an feel the happiness in her thoughts."I also have to be there when you tell her. Okay?"

"That works, I bet she will love you. I already do. She may seem mean but she is actually really sweet." Brittany said giving me s hug again and rushing out the door.

### Mckinly parking lot end of school

I'm just about to get in by Navigater when I hear "Dolphin dolphin !" And turn around to get an armful of Brittany. I turn still hugging Brittany to see Santana.

"So you the one Britt talks to in her head to. Cool Let's head over to your place so we can chat." Santana says and hops I my car.

"Oky, Britt op in next to Santana." Britt does what I say and I get in my Nav, its going to be a wonderful evening isn't it.?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy that I have three followers and a review. I didn't plan on uptatting so soon bit I had some great inspiration! Oh and a shout out to ronnyangel88 you rock!

-_-_-++-Kurt's POV

I pull into my driveway and sigh. "Okay my dad is at the garage so, I'll make you some food." I say and get out of the hear the other doors open and close so I know they're coming.

I pull my keys out and unlock my door. "Hey you are a dolphin right?"Brittany asks when we get into the kitchen.

"What is a dolphin?" I ask her.

"A dolphin is a gay shark, Duh." She says smiling at me.

"On yes, I am a dolphin Brittany. So Santana what do you need to o talk to me about?" I ask Santana who has been staring at !e since we got in the car.

"So Brittany says you can talk to her in her !Ind. Is it true your the one she talks about?" Santana asks me.

"Yes and before you ask I have telepathy. So could you not tell anyone about this. I didn't want anyone in school to know." I ask her. I really hope she won't rat me out to the club.

"I won't tell anyone, but that's only because Britt said she would be upset of I told Anyone. But why don't you want to be in glee we all are mutants." Santana says raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go sit up in my room. I don't want to say this in the kitchen. Come on." I say and walk down to the basement. I would rather be in my favorite place to discuss this.

My rooms walls are lined with bookshelves and posters. All my books are on facts and fantasy stories. Damn I left my textbooks open on my bed last night. "Sorry for the mess."

"No problem lady face.I want to know why you won't you join glee?" She asks. I guess she really wants to know.

"I have gone my whole life on my own. Learning control and how to use !y power. And no offense but the new direction seems like the Rachel and Finn show. I couldn't handle Rachel's annoyimgness or Finn who follows her around like a puppy dog. Then there is doesn't give a rats ass for anyone else in that club. Does he?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No, we actually compete at singing competitions and Rachel and Finn always gets what the want. but that's only because can't tell what other talent we have. U mean Mercedes is really good and so is Artie. And obviously me." Santana says Looking a little bit sad.

"Yeah Sanny is really good at singing. But is being an asshat. I mean he says we are all for equality then goes and only cares about two members." Britt says smiling.

"Do you sing ladyface? You seem like you would." Santana asks me. Ah so she noticed.

"Yeah I sing maybe one day you'll be blessed enough to hear me." I say with amusement.

"What's your range?" Santana asks. 'I wonder if I could convince him to join glee'

"I'm not going to join glee and my vocal range is A2 to Bb5." I tell her. My voice can go really High or really low.

"Wow that's the best vocal range I've had yet to hear. But I'll take your word for it." Santana said. Brittany's phone goes of with a new text message.

"Oh sorry dolphin I have to leave. Lord Tubbington needs me to feed him. Come on Sanny!" Brittany says and grabs Santana's hand and leads her up the steps. I hear the front door open.

"Bye ladylips!" I hear santana call as the door closes.

Alone again, just like always. I womder what its like to love someone who loves you back yet neither of them know the other is just as in love. I really hope it wrks for Satan and Britt. Well, I might as well read more of the text on multiple powers .

+++ Many of the abilities mutants posses are unexplainable. Though most mutants may only posses one power or 2 that revolve around a specific category. Few mutants have more than 2 abilities. These mutants are usually outsiders and keep to themselves. To humans they are considered armed and dangerous. This is because those who have many abilities tend to, around company of humans, close up because they feel like they don't belong.+++

Please, feel like we don't belong. More like know we don't belong. The humans think they would defeat us so easily. Us mutants Are smarter, faster, and stronger. Still humans think their the best. Oh what time is it. Naturally I check my watch, shit shit shit! I gotta do dinner. Its already 4:36.

I am now running up the steps. Wait gotta change. OK so royal blue t shirt and some black sweat pants.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-0

I just got done making chicken Alfredo and dad is due home very soon. My dad is Burt Hummel, yes the owner of Hummel's tires and lubes. He is a human, but he does know of my powers. Wait no he thinks I can only read minds and control water. I kept the other elements from him. Oh and the fighting, he doesn't need to know that. But my mother, Jasmine, she was a mutant. She told !y dad the day he proposed. He said that it didn't change how he felt. She had the ability to go into someone's mind and show them their worst nightmares or their best memories. She died when I was 8. My dad always says that I look just like her. My soft brown hair, my smooth pale skin (no I don't use moisturizer) and my vocal talent. My height could be said to be from both my parents.

Th way my mom died was horrible. She was killed when a driver rambed into her bike. I reqd his mind, the drivers, he killed her because he thought she was a mutant. I guess he was watching her sometimes. She wasn't even herevwhem she died. She was visiting her mom in Florida for 2 weeks. Okay enough of sad back stories.

"Son I'm home!" My dad calls when he opens the door.

" okay I'll bring it to uyo. You can sit down in the Living room." I called to him.

I walked in and handed him his food.

"Thanks so did you want to work in the shop Saterday?" My dad asks me."

"Yeah Im saving all of my money until after high school." I tell my dad.

"But I'm still paying for college." My dad tells me.

"Of course, I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the night. Love you!" I call as I walk down the steps.

I think I will now soak in a bathtub. Yes that is exactly what I will do. When I was thrown in the dumpster I put an air bubble underneath me so I wouldn't touch anything but it doesn't atop the stench.

I walked into my end suite bathroom and turned the hot all the way up and a little bit of cold and sat it the hot tub bath. One of the best things about having fire and water control is that you don't really get burned or frozen. That's why the slushie the jocks throw at me don't feel like being bitch slapped by an ice berg. At least thats what u hear the glee girls say in the bathroom. Some people don't get bullied though because of their social standings. Like Brittany and Santana don't get messed with because hey are the queen of the social pirimad.

Some people were already at the bottom and it just got worse. For example Rachel Berry, she was already loud, obnoxious, and in your dace I'm better than you persona. The there are nuturall like Tina, Mike, and a few others. The one no one messes with is Puck. He is the schools badass that everybody wants. I mean I'm ready to admit he is attractive but he doesn't have enough is on the football team too. He is basically undefeated. Not that humans know its because he has super human strength.

Tjere is Finn Hudsen who mmanipuLates people into thinking he never has a clue on what to do. There are somenthat seem pretty cool. Like Mike Chang, he Has super agility, so he could move out of the way of a bullet. Artie Abrams is pretty cool. I've been in his mimd. It is organized just like a library. Books of memories, knowledge, and personal material. I believe Quinn Fabray will grow up the br a stripper. I mean she can change her voice to sound lile whoever the customer wants. Matt is pretty neat. He doesn't speak but he thinks very seriously. He is in love with his best friend Mike. Mike loves him back but he doesn't know that yet.

Tina has a fake stutter though. Artie knows that Tina loves him but also knows it isn't forever. Tina likes Mike I can tell you that. I just hope she doesnt. That club has had way to many cheaters already. I mean the whole Puck, Quinn, and Finn love triangle even though Quinn had a miscarriage. The Rachel, Finn, and Quinn problem. All of them have mental problems on what they think of what relationship is. I'm so happy I didn't join the club. I would have been pushed to the back even though my vocal range was better than most of them.

Don't get me wrong the glee club sounds like a good idea but it was approached wrongly. Everyone should get an equal amount of attention. Not just those who actually sing good. I mean it is supposed to be for mutants, does it actually matter if they axcually compete. Finn isn't even that great, Puck and Artie are better than him to me. Rachel is good but what she has is powerhouse vocals. Qquinn has a softer voice but it is just as good. So is all of the others.

Man sometimes life just says, hey how can I fuck up his life more? I'm pretty sure life wants me dead, I get tossed in dumpsters, ignored, overlooked, drinks get thrown at me, and in Lima its basically illegal to be gay. But hey I've learned to deal. Everybody has to deal with something. Whether its being in the closet(Krofsky), a teen miscarriage, a difficult decision, and knowing your different then everyone else

I wash my hair and my body without problem and step out of the tub. I slowly lift off any water droplets and put them in the tub and pull the plug. Another great thing about Water control is that you never have to use smelly towels. All you do is move them off of you. Yawn, how long was I in for. O put my watch on and it reads 7:08. Wow I was in for like an hour. I might as well read a little bit before I go to sleep. I just put on my boxers and a t shirt. Okay should I read element control or telepathy. Telepathy it is.

+++ Telapaths are commonly very powerful in their skill and intelligent. This is because telephay is a mind power. Telepathy is the ability to read people minds and in some cases the ability to go into the persons mind oases. It can be a meadow or bedroom. Anywhere that makes them feel safe. Few if anything or anyone is able to stop a telepath from entering their mind.+++. I soon fell asleep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

+++++Alex' POV++++

I'm sitting in my room thinking about the last couple of months. After the battle with magneto the proffeser made his mansion into a place where mutants can grw their abilities without having to worry about dangers. Its a school that teaches us the basics and also some mutant things we need to know, like how to use our abilities or how our genetic make up is different from humans. Its so interesting that there are so many powers.

O hear my door open and look to see the proffeser in his wheelchair. Its sad that it had happened. Man why did it have to happen to him of all people. He is a great guy.

"Don't worry Alex, I assure you I am quite alright. And thank you for the compliment. But I have a favour to ask of you." He tells me. I wonder what he needs.

"What is the favor?" I ask him. I'm just a student he could probably ask someone a lot better than me.

"As you know I am in the process of finding more students for the school so I used the Cerebro. But it kept drawing me back to a child in Lima, Ohio." The prodfeser says.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask. What is he IP to.

"I wanted you to assist me in recriutingbthis young man. The only problem is I do not know what he looks like and it would be easier for him to understand if another teenager explains it. He is a sophomore in Lima. I can only tell were never by his energy levels. So we would go to Lima and look at the High schools." He tells me. So he wants me to convince this other kid.

"You want me to go to Ohio to recruit someone. What's so special about this person?" I ask the proffeser. What can this kid do?

"I'm in not sure but judging by his energy levels he has at least 3 powers. And by that I mean 3 powers of high levels." The proffeser is saying but it sounds like its more.

"So that's all I need to do is recruit this kid?" I ask him, its kind of like a mission.

"Yes, just convince him that he might be more comfortable with other mutants here than at the school with humans. Would you come?" He seems to be content on it being me.

"Okay when would we leave?" I ask. It must be soon.

"Meet me down in the parlor in an hour. Beast has gotten us a flight first class in 2 hours. Goodbye." With that he turned around and left the room.

I wonder what powers this kid has. It has to be great because it has certainly caught the attention of the proffeser.

I walk into the bathroom connected to my room. I turn on the Shower to hot and strip off my clothes and jumped under the water. I'm so happy I have my own room. I could Not handle having to share with some depressed kid. I'm just glad the proffeser helped me out of that. Now I need to focus on school. I never thought that Mystique would go with a Magneto. But then again he treated her like she didn't need to make herself look like humans. That she was normal when she looked natural. God stop thinking of it. Think of Ohio. Maybe the boy will be cool and popular. Probably not, hell probably be an arrogant asshole because of his power. I hope not. But if he is I'll just be an ass back to him. Gotta be careful to keep my temper down though. Don't want to destroy the building.

I hop out of the shower after I wash and dry off. What to wear to Ohio. Great, some worn jeans and a red polo shirt. What time is it. Oh shit 8. Im supposed to be down stairs. I very quickly put on my jacket and go out of my bedroom. I soon reach the parlor were l See Beast and the proffeser.

"Okay so you have to go now to reach the airport in time." Beast said.

We go outside and Beast starts yo drive to the airport.

"You guys are staying at Lima Inn. I have already made the reservation. The only high school in Lima is McKinley high." Beast starts." So all you have to do is go there in the morning and act like you might transfer. But that's only if you don't get the kid by the first class."

"That makes sense. Do you know why you can't find put what this lid looks like or even his name?" I askprofessor

"I believe he is a telapath that has learned to build a wall around his mind to protect him." Professor said.

"Wow, it must be good if he was able to keep you out." I said and its true. Not many people can naturally keep our the proffesor.

We pull up to the airport and Beast drivers away. The windows may be black but he can't risk being seen any more. I wheel the professor to pick up our tickets. Soon I'm sitting in a plane seat in a special room for people in wheelcjairs. It was a nice roomI I'll admit. I cant waot to ssee what this guy will be able to do and what his powers will be. Soon I fell asleep imagining myself with different powers

.

"Alex wake up." I could hear someone. I open my eyes to see the professor waiting In his chair. "Get up we need to get to the Inn."

I get up and grab my small bag with some clothes for tomorrow in it. When we finally got out of the airport around 11 it was pretty easy to get a cab. I mean professor is in a wheel chair. I fell asleep ax soon as my head hit the pillow at the inn.

+++++++++++++++++++ Next day McKinley parking lot.++++++++++++

So we just got here and I see a group of football players near a dumpster. But their laughing what's so funny about a dumpster?

"He is over near the dumpster. Alex will you wheel me over once the football players leave." Professor told me.

"But isn't it one of them?" I ask as I see the football players head into the school.

"Fucking shit, I need to park somewhere else. But not like that would help." I hear a feminine voice say and I look over to see a boy looking around from inside the dumpster. I don't think he can see us. I see him jump head first out and am about to freak but a wind swirl comes around him and he lands on his feet safety.

"Excuse me young man?" I see professor already only a few feet from the boy.

"Yes sir?" He asks and when I'm standing next to the professor I see his face. And wow, he is beautiful. He has skin like porcelain, high cheekbones, soft pink lips, and WYES that look green blue and gray.

"Young man, may I aqquire your name?" Proffesor asks the boy.

"Oh, hi I'm Kurt Hummel. And you two are?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow.

"This is Alex Summers and I am Charles Xavier." Professor says and the boy puts his hand out.

"Ah the professor Xavier. I loved reading some of your work." Kurt says smiling.

"Yes I wish to speak with you about my new school. Could we speak after school somewhere?"the professor asks.

"No need, we can go talk now at the park down the street. Trust me I know the boring curriculum back and fourth. Follow me." Kurt says and starts to walk down the sidewalk away from school.

None of us talked until we reached the park and kurt sat down on a bench. I sat on the other end from him.

"May I ask what you needed to talk about?" Kurt asks us both.

"As you might know I run a school for mutants to learn and grow into their powers. And when I was using a device that helps me locate mutants it kept going to you. I believe it is because you must have a high power level. I want you to come to my school because u can aleady tell that you are able to control wind and have telepathy. What other powers do you have?" Professor told kurt.

"Yes I have heard of your school. It sounds amazing by the way. As to how many powers I have I believe it to be 7 in total. I can control water, earth, fire, and air. I have superhuman fighting skills, telepathy, and I can freeze liquids. I would like to come to your school but we would have to talk to myfather about it but I think he would say yes." Kurtvsaid.

"Great may we speak with him now?"professor casks Kurt with his signature smile.

"Well its Thursday so he should be at home on break so yes we can go talk to him now." Kurt smiles and says kindly.

++++++++++++++++++.

The talk with Kurt's father went well and he agreed to let Kurt come to the school. He isnt a mutany. But his wife was. So sad that sdhe died. I didnt dare dwell farther on how though. Really dont want to make this kid mad. He may look sweet but with his powers he could destroy me. Very painfully. At the moment we are ay a largw house as Kurt says his goodbyes to a Latina and a blonde who calls him a dolphin. They seem like good friends. It was sad to see he only haf to say goodbye tp two people. Vut hey when your a mutant ypu dont habe !amy froends. Kurt walks over to us and picks up his bags and gets in the cab.

"So Kurt who are they?" I ask trying to be friendly.

"Santana and Brittany. They are both mutants. Brittany can talk to animals andSantana had mind control. I'm gonna miss Brittany, I've talked to her in her mind for years. I have only been friends with Santana recentlybut I'll miss her too." He says and doesn't say anything else for the rest of the trip to the airport

So at the moment we are waiting on the plane for it to take us back to new York. Kurt and I are seated next to us and professor is across from both of us.

Kurt you shall be sharing a room with alex is that okay?" Professor asks Kurt.

"I should let you know that I'm gay, so as long as Alex is okay with me sharing a room then I'm okay with it." Kurt said smiling sadly.

"Its no problem for me. Oh yeah can I ask why you were in the dumpster?" I had been wondering all day.

"The jocks don't like that I'm gay and they bulky me. They do things like throw me in dumpsters, throe slushie on me, locker check me, and one time they nailed my porch furniture to my roof. Can we not talk about it?" He asks us.

"Thatsd fine, when we get there I can help you put all of your stuff away and show you around." I tell him nervously.

God why does it feel like Im nervous. Ah forget it!

"Okay that would be good it will be around 2 when we get there right?" Kurt asks.

"Yep. " I tell him.

"I've never been out of Ohio before. I've always wanted to go to New York though." He says.

"I've been a few places in the states, but only a few." I say and he laughs. Holy crap his voice is so damn high.

Sddoon the plane lands on the runway and we got up to get ready to leave. I wonder how he will like the school when we get there?


End file.
